Ama
Ama is a lone wolf who comes from a Cherokee Native American tribe. Appearance: Ama is a white wolf with light grey fur that covers most of her back. Its shade of grey goes lighter towards her stomach until it is white. She has a few light grey tufts of fur on the top of her head. Her stomach, legs, paws, chest, muzzle, face and ears are all white. She has blue eyes, and has black streaks that run along the length of both of her ears. Her tail is also white but also has light grey fur on the top that extends from her back. Her nose is also a light grayish. Personality: Unlike most other wolves, Ama is extremely kind-hearted, caring and diligent. She has a deep respect for life and nature alike, and absolutely despises when it is destroyed without care or reason. Being a wolf, she has a keen sense of direction and even greater sense of smell. She used to be a lot more energetic and perky when she was very little, but has mellowed out a little bit. She still is occasionally energetic and perky, just not nearly as much as she used to be. She is very self righteous and selfless, but does have times when she can let go of her selfless characteristic if it absolutely necessary. She has a lot of wisdom that she has learned over her life from her past elders, even though she isn't nearly as old. Although most other wolves are carnivores, Ama is actually an omnivore. She never, ever kills baby animals for food. Or any other age of animal for that matter, as she cares for them to much to kill and separate them from their families. Because she ever kills an of them, a lot of prey animals have actually become friends with her, whom she holds a strong sense of protection and love for. She does believe in the circle of life concept, but knows that it will continue even if she refuses to kill anything. She only eats meat that she is either offered or finds lying around. She refuses to eat roadkill because it is to unsanitary, and also because she has respect for the dead. She holds a deep respect for Native American tradition, but isn't completely devoted to all of it. She believes in heaven and its opposite, and has given her life to Christ long ago, which gave her mind a certain sense of peace, knowing that she doesn't need to fear death completely. She tries to be a good influence and representation of what animals, and people should try to strive for in life, because it does bring joy to her heart when others show compassion and kindness to others. Bio: Not much is currently known about her past. It is known that she comes from a Native American based background. She is able to speak Cherokee, but can also speak English perfectly. Trivia: Random facts: * Her name when translated is the Cherokee word for water. It suits her because he personality can be compared to the qualities of water; resourceful, tricky, calm, free spirited and steady hearted. * She has a slight phobia of being around to many people, due to some bad memories of her past. * Although she is smaller than most wolves her age, she can actually take on multiple alone when in a fight. But she only fights as a last resort because she hates violence. * She doesn't come near civilized areas to often because most people don't like wolves, its also because she has a slight fear of guns or gun shots. * She'll occasionally throw in a few Cherokee phrases in when she speaks English, even though others may not always understand what she's saying. * She speaks both languages equally well. But she'll speak English more often since more people understand it. She does take great pride in speaking Cherokee though. * Her Cherokee back ground is partly inspired be me since I also have some Cherokee in my heritage. * She is gun shy. (Work in progress) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters